


White Wedding

by pennysparkle



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Feminization, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie laughs softly, coming down to press his lips to Miles’ forehead. “My obedient little wife. But this is your night, darling. The happiest night a woman will ever have. What would you like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://milesupshur.tumblr.com/post/87558330128/eddie-laying-down-and-waylon-miles-lifting-up-their), although it got a bit out of hand...

The wedding dress is too tight around Miles' midsection, making him carefully hold his breath in as he walks down the aisle alone. He stares straight ahead, mouth set in a thin line at the knowledge that this is his last chance to bolt - but he doesn't. There would be no forgiveness if he did that, because Eddie is waiting for him at the altar, face split in an adoring, sickening grin, looking like he's never been so excited for anything in his life, and to abandon him there? That would get Miles killed faster than he could even remember how he got into this mess in the first place.

So he swallows hard, stepping closer - but slowly, measured, because that's what Eddie had asked him to do, what they'd _practiced_ for, and he's trying so hard to get this right. He hopes he's doing well, because this is his slippery slope - he'd agreed to marry Eddie, but only if they married before taking care of his... _vulgar_ bits, because he said he was eager to make it through the ceremony fully conscious, and didn't want to sully the dress with his filthy blood.

But Eddie gives no sign of finding something wrong in Miles. He's just smiling at him, so utterly gone in his own happiness that Miles half expects him to start crying by the time he comes to a stop in front of the altar.

"Darling," he sighs, leaning forward to clasp Miles' hands between his own, to nuzzle his face against his forehead, unsettling the veil there slightly. "Finally we can be together. You look so beautiful."

Miles forces himself to smile, to squeeze his hands together with Eddie's. He tells himself that he can make it through this, the same mantra he's been repeating since Eddie had given him the dress.

And he does make it through every grueling minute; letting Eddie slip a tarnished golden band on the bloody stump where his ring finger used to be; letting himself be kissed by scarred lips that taste like decay; and at the end, he even lets Eddie pick him up bridal-style and carry him back down the aisle, through hallways until he's deposited on a nest of grimy mattresses and blankets, the veil tumbling off somewhere among them.

Eddie's face hovers above him in the half-light, smiling softly at Miles. "Shall we wait to consummate our love?" he wonders aloud. "You're so vulgar... but this is what wedding nights are made for, darling, and they only come once."

Some dark part of Miles' brain supplies that he'd much rather come _multiple_ times on his wedding night, but he doubts that input would be particularly appreciated. "I want whatever pleases you," he says instead.

Eddie laughs softly, coming down to press his lips to Miles' forehead. "My obedient little wife. But this is your night, darling. The happiest night a woman will ever have. What would _you_ like?"

Miles won't say it. He won't _think_ it, even, but his tight-lipped silence has Eddie frowning, and then he panics because frowning leads to anger where this is concerned. "I'm not sure," he says quickly.

"Whatever it is, my love. Simply tell me; it's as much a man's responsibility to provide for his wife as it is for her to make a loving, happy home for him," Eddie says, stroking Miles' hair gently between his fingers.

"Then... will you lie back?" Miles requests.

Eddie does so without question, pillowing his head among a pile of blankets, and Miles crawls up, carefully throwing one leg over Eddie's chest and settling himself down.

"You minx," Eddie says, grinning up at him sharply but fondly. "What are you up to?"

Miles has to shift to get at the hem of the dress and tug it up around his thighs, only high enough to show the wedding garter, and then Eddie reaches out, plucking his finger under it as he smiles up at Miles. "What is it?"

"Would you..." Mile starts, but he has no idea how to word it in a way that won't send Eddie off in a fury.

"What?" And Eddie's voice gets lower, more like he's telling a secret when he speaks next. "Darling, tell me. Would you like me to fuck you? Do you want my fingers or my tongue?"

Miles lets out a breath of interest, and Eddie's mouth quirks up at the corner. "Is that it?" he asks. "You want my tongue on your cunt? I'd do that for you, I don't mind. In fact I think it'd be rather nice to have you dripping wet for me."

It isn't what Miles had been thinking of, but the idea is appealing all the same. He nods tentatively, lifting the dress a little higher so that the front of his panties show, lacy white things that are barely decent. Eddie reaches out, curls his fingers under the waistband and tugs them down a little - enough to feel a rush of cool air on his cock - before letting the elastic snap them back into place.

Miles' eyes slam closed, afraid to see what comes next, but Eddie just rubs his palms against the soft, now-hairless skin of Miles' upper thighs. "Darling, don't be embarrassed," he murmurs. "Let me love all of you."

With a hard exhale, Miles gets back to his knees, shuffling up until they're on either side of Eddie's smiling face, but he's hesitant about it. Eddie reaches around, pulling just the back of Miles' panties down, and then he's lifting his head so that he can drag his tongue up, coming to press against Miles' hole.

It's enough for Miles to settle himself down more firmly, hips straining back into the slickness of Eddie's tongue. He's sloppy about it, spit already dripping everywhere, making Miles just as wet as he had promised. His hands come up, roughly spreading Miles' ass open so that he can lick him more firmly, and Miles moans loudly, embarrassingly. It feels like it's punched out of him by the tightness of the wedding dress' bodice, and Eddie chuckles softly against him before withdrawing, one finger slipping to the side and sinking into Miles' hole to replace his tongue.

"Is that what you like, darling?" he asks. "My tongue in your cunt, making you messy and wet for me? Ah, I just want to make you so filthy - but you don't really need my help for that, do you? Who knew my virgin wife could be such a _whore_."

Miles doesn't respond, just arches his back and pushes his ass out, silently begging. The message seems to come across loud and clear, because then Eddie's tongue is back, lapping at him like he can't bear the thought of another moment passing in which he isn't doing just this. He thrusts his finger roughly inside of Miles, opening him up and demanding that he make space for him inside, and when his body has given in to that demand, Eddie just adds another.

It has Miles' knees shaking even as he grinds back, desperate to get more of anything, the hard press of Eddie's fingers inside of him or the slick interruption of his tongue between them. But then Eddie's wandering, his tongue flicking down over Miles' balls, sucking lightly until Miles keens and shifts further back to Eddie's shoulders, acutely embarrassed and slightly terrified.

"Darling," Eddie coaxes, wiping his wet lips. "I told you I'd love all of you... but just tonight. You want to give that up?"

The fact that there are parts of Miles, here now but which will be gone soon goes unspoken, and Miles bites his lip as he scoots forward once more. Eddie smirks, tugging Miles' panties down around his knees. He brushes his lips over the hard cock that had been hidden underneath before taking it in his mouth, sucking it down until Miles cries out, hips jerking forward.

Eddie's mouth is so hot and wet around his cock; Miles can feel the soft ridge of palate against the head, and he clenches his fingers in the fabric of the wedding dress, feeling the seams pull a little under his grip. He's grabbed by the hips suddenly, Eddie forcibly pushing Miles' cock in and out of his mouth as he sucks him unceasingly, only stopping to lick away the precome leaking out.

The sensation is so good, so perfect, that Miles plants his hands on the mattress above Eddie's head, giving himself leverage to roll his hips into his mouth. He tilts his head down so he can watch his cock sliding out and then back in, Eddie's lips stretched obscenely around him, his eyes half-lidded in concentration. Perhaps he could do this faster, harder, fuck Eddie's mouth like he really wants to, but he has a feeling that he'd be berated for that because _proper wives don't do such things_.

When he starts getting closer to orgasm, panting softly, Miles sits back up. Eddie's fingers stir inside of him again, rubbing against his prostate and sucking on him harder now, and Miles' hands reach down, one cupping Eddie's face, the other carding roughly through his hair. If being Eddie's wife afforded him this kind of treatment _all_ the time, he wouldn't even have second-guessed it, shallow as that is.

But even the thought that he'll never have this again can't force him to draw it out. He feels overloaded and shaky, and Eddie only rubs harder inside of him until Miles tugs frantically at his hair, trying to get him to draw back.

"Please," he begs. "I'm going to- you're going to make me..."

Eddie just sucks more firmly, fingers crooking inside of Miles, and with a despairing moan, Miles is coming down his throat, long pulses forcing his body into shivers. His fingers fist tight in Eddie's hair, strands of it wrapping around the ring on his finger, and he thrusts slowly against Eddie's tongue, determined to force every last drop of come from himself.

When it becomes too much, he shifts back, hurriedly tugging up his panties and dropping the skirt of his wedding dress back down as if shy of himself. He crawls off of Eddie, laying down in silence, and Eddie curls around him, nosing gently at his neck.

"Tomorrow," he promises against Miles' ear. "Tomorrow I'll fix you and we can truly begin our life together, my love. My sweet darling wife. You're going to be so beautiful."


End file.
